


Better in the Morning

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Kissing, Wow this is really edgy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had been an innocent enough idea, George had suggested he and Sapnap meet up and surprise the fans with an in person meetup video on his channel. He’d been considering not going, but George offered to buy the Plane ticket and everything.Now, with a hauntingly white ceiling mocking his every attempt at movement, Sapnap wonders where it all went wrong.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sacrificed Blood





	Better in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's rushed cause I procrastinated but at least it's done right?
> 
> Right????
> 
> Ahahahahahahah,,,,
> 
> Edit: WOOOOO I WON LET'S GO

George watched in anticipation as Sapnap took a swig of the tea George had prepared for him. This was it, months of preparation all leading up to this moment. “How’s it taste Sapnap?”

The man in question hummed quietly as he took another sip. “I guess it’s alright, a bit bitter though” George scoffed as he watched Sapnap inspect the leaves at the bottom of the cup. “Why were you so hung up on me drinking this stuff anyways?” He wanted to scream at him to just finish the tea already, but he knew he had to be patient.

He was so close, too close to mess things up now.

“Well you can’t come all the way to England without having a cup of tea” he responded, “It’d be indecent” Sapnap seemed amused by that, if only he knew.

“I guess it’d be a real shame if I were to dump this out then… huh?” The American held his cup out over the nearby sink, and George had to stop himself from panicking.

“Sapnap I swear to God-” he started, and it took all he had to keep the frustration out of his voice. Luckily Sapnap cut him off with a laugh.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding” he assured him “I wouldn’t disrespect the Queen like that” and then, finally, _finally_ George watched in excitement as he finished off the rest of the drink. “I’d probably get arrested anyways…” Sapnap continued on, throwing in quips about British crime shows and generally making a mockery of the British government as a whole. George didn’t care though, he wasn’t even listening. Instead he was already reviewing the best way to drag the soon to be unconscious man down the stairs as a grin grew on his face. Finally this was it, at long last it would be just the two of them, after years of being nothing more than friends they’d finally-

“Uh… George?” He was abruptly pulled back into the present moment, right, he had to wait for the drug to kick in first. “Are… you ok?” George furrowed his brow as a million thoughts ran through his mind, he hadn’t said something odd had he? Maybe he’d been smiling too much? He quickly pulled his expression back to a fairly neutral look of confusion, he couldn’t screw this up now, he just couldn’t.

“Yeah of course, why do you ask?” He glanced at the clock behind Sapnap, he knew his friend was planning on leaving in half an hour, but the effects were only supposed to take 13 minutes, had he not added enough? He brought his attention once again back to his friend as he talked, not wanting to be any more suspicious than he probably already was.

“You were zoned out for like ten minutes dude” Three minutes to go then, “I tried to snap you out of it but you had this weird grin on your face” George did his best to keep calm. Only three more minutes to go, he just had to stall.

“I was just thinking about how funny it would be if you got arrested” he giggled quietly, but not for the reason his friend probably thought. “I doubt you’d last more than a few days” he wasn’t surprised when Sapnap took a mock offense.

“Excuse you, I’d do fantastic in prison” he huffed “I’d be king of the place in like, two weeks” there were only two minutes to go now, George could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. God, why couldn’t time just go faster?

“Wouldn’t you miss home though? You seem rather attached to Texas.” He didn’t know many states, didn’t need to really, but he could never forget where Sapnap was.

“I’m sure I’d escape super quickly, I’m a master escape artist, no room can hold me for long” Only one minute to go now, he watched intently as Sapnap yawned.

“Hmm..” George hummed in response. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that” he got up from his stool and started to walk around the kitchen island. He could tell that his soon to be boyfriend was now clearly struggling to stay awake, and he didn’t want him hurting himself when he inevitably fell off of the stool. Sapnap yawned once again.

“Wha..” He mumbled sleepily, only the very beginning of his sentence managing to make it’s way past his lips before his eyes finally fell shut. George only barely managed to catch him before he fell, admittedly Sapnap was a bit heavier than he had expected.

Regardless, George giggled almost maniacally as he started the arduous task of dragging an unconscious man down the stairs. “You’ll see Sapnap…” he cooed to his sleeping soon to be boyfriend.

“You’ll see.”

*******

The first thing Sapnap felt when he woke up was… a _surprisingly_ comfortable pillow. He gave out a quiet whine as he turned over and pulled the covers up higher, or tried to at least. It seemed like he was on top of all the blankets. Hold on, wasn’t just talking to George? His eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, now realizing that this was not, in fact, his own room. “George..?” He called out, his mind racing to find some sort of explanation to this. The last thing he remembered was talking to George in his kitchen, maybe he’d somehow fallen asleep mid conversation? He knew from experience that Jet lag could be a real bitch sometimes, sure it hadn't ever... knocked him out, before. But first time for everything right?

Now that he had a semi-believable explanation for where the hell he was, Sapnap started to calm down. He took a deep breath as he assured himself George had just brought him down here after he’d fallen asleep. In fact now that he thought about it, he should probably go apologize to him. With a quiet yawn he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he was about to get up, but then the door opened.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me” he heard George say as he walked in the room with a tray of food. “I leave for five minutes, and then you finally decide to wake up!”

Sapnap scoffed at that, “what, were you watching me sleep.”

“Yeah” He responded nonchalantly, as he locked the door to the room behind him, “I wanted to be here when you woke up” Sapnap paused as he processed George's response, that was… weird.

“Uh.. George?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you lock the door?” The man in question looked confused for a moment, until he realized Sapnap hadn’t quite figured out what was happening yet.

“Oh, right” George put the food tray on the nearby nightstand and sat at the foot of the bed. “Well I can’t have you escaping can I?” What? Escaping? Was he being kidnapped?

“Ahaha…” he gave an awkward laugh in response. He had to be joking, right? “Good one George” he expected George to laugh with him, but instead the man only smiled.

“It’s not a joke, Sapnap” he said as he shifted closer to him, and suddenly Sapnap was all too aware of the headboard behind him. He tried to laugh again, quieter this time as he scooched back as far as the limited space would allow. This was just some sick joke he told himself again, nothing more.

“C’mon, you can drop the act now” he tried to sound casual as he said it, but he was certain the other man could hear the shaking in his voice. He watched, petrified as the other only crawled closer, a patient smile on his face as Sapnap felt a hand on his knee. _Oh God_.

“Don’t worry Sapnap, you’re safe now” George cooed, and he cursed the laws of physics for not letting him phase backwards through the wall. A hand gently caressed his cheek and suddenly George’s face was directly in front of his. _Too close_ , _**way too close**_. Sapnap pushed him away before he could get any closer.

“Whoa there!” He exclaimed as he used the newfound room he’d gained by pushing him away to scramble off of the bed. “Getting a bit close there George” He considered going for the door, but he’d already seen him lock it on the way in. So instead he turned around to face George, still clinging to the hope that maybe this still was a really bad joke. He coughed, but the Brit still wasn’t laughing.

“Well yeah” came a response far too casual for the current situation, “I want to kiss my new boyfriend” it was at this point that Sapnap began to understand the gravity of the situation. Immediately he grabbed the door handle, he knew it was locked, he didn’t care. He needed to get out of here. He pulled desperately at the handle, willing the door to open until he felt George’s arms wrap around his waist. It occurred to him that maybe turning his back on the other hadn’t been the best idea. “I wouldn’t bother with that, I spent a good bit of money on that lock” The man behind him said casually.

“Dude what the hell!” Again he shoved him off, running to the other side of the 10 ft wide room and this time pressing his back to the wall. He looked around the room for some other means of escape, a window maybe, but all he could see were solid concrete walls. George rolled his eyes at his feeble escape attempt, and started to walk towards him again. _Oh fuck no_ Sapnap clenched his hands into fists, he didn’t want to fight George but he would if he had to. “Let me out of here” he demanded, trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice. “I’m going to go home”

It was only then that George finally laughed, “You are home silly” he slowly reached out again to touch him, and he felt like screaming.

Instead Sapnap punched him.

George stumbled backwards from the Impact, and for time stood still as the two stared at each other. Sapnap thought that maybe he’d snapped him back to his senses, that they could put this entire mess being them, until the look in his eyes shifted from a patient amusement to… something darker. Sapnap barely had time to see the knife in his hand before suddenly it was pressed to his throat. He held his breath as George glared at him with an intensity he never knew was possible. It was at this moment he knew he’d messed up.

“You know, I’m trying to be nice here” He said with a level tone, “This doesn’t have to be so difficult” Sapnap’s eyes widened as his mind scrambled for some way out of the situation, this was bad, he was going to die, it was all over. He shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the inevitable pain, until he heard a quiet sigh. “Look at me, please” George asked, and he was too terrified to say no. “I love you, Sapnap. More than anything” he watched as the other man’s gaze thankfully softened, now pleading. “Can’t we just be happy together?”

He desperately wanted to push him away again. He wanted to shout, to scream, to run, anything really. But instead all he could do was stand frozen, praying to whatever God may be out there that he be granted an escape. Sapnap nodded hesitantly as he realized he probably wanted some kind of response, unable to trust his voice not to give out on him. George continued to stare at him for an uncomfortably silent moment longer, until he felt an unwelcome pair of lips on his own. 

He inhaled sharply, his hands instinctively raised in defense until the cold piece of metal pressed still against his neck reminded him that he was in no position to say no. Whatever protest he had died helplessly in his throat, and it was all he could do to keep himself from shaking.

“Mmm” George hummed contentedly as he finally pulled away, wearing a stupidly love struck grin that Sapnap wanted nothing more than to wipe off his face. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that” He finally released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as the knife dropped from his neck. It was clear George was ecstatic, and he worried that he might go in for another kiss, thankfully though he stepped away. “I made you some sandwiches” he started as Sapnap relished in his newfound personal space. “And I got you some Tylenol just in case” he sat down on the bed, knife still in hand as he gestured for the other man to sit next to him. Seeing no other option at the moment, Sapnap complied.

Begrudgingly he sat against the headboard and picked up one of the sandwiches, of course he worried these too were poisoned, but logically if George wanted him dead he wouldn’t still be here. Regardless he inspected the sandwich as George rambled on about the pros and cons of drugging someone v.s. Just knocking them out. He tensed up as he felt the man beside him slowly but surely began to invade his personal space once more. _Just focus on the sandwich_ He told himself, as he flipped through the layers one by one.

 _Bread_  
George’s hand was on his shoulder.

 _Lettuce_  
A body farm warmer than his pressed flush against his side.

 _Cheese_  
He could feel fingers thread themselves through his hair, slowly undoing the white ribbon he always wore.

 _Meat_  
Long legs wrapped around his own, entrapping him as a head rested against his shoulder.

 _Tomatoes_  
Cold lips peppered a frigid trail of kisses across his neck, and a chill ran up his spine. _Please no, not like this._

 _Bread_  
“George..?” Sapnap finally managed in a hoarse whisper, and to his great relief, He stopped.

“Mmhm?” Came the lazy response, and he desperately tried to think of an excuse that would give him back a shred of his dignity.

“I.. I’m pretty tired George” he said, faking a yawn just to prove his point. “Do you mind if I go to bed?”

“You’re not hungry?” He asked him, probably noticing that he hadn’t taken so much as a bite from the sandwich. And Sapnap quickly shook his head.

“I.. don’t eat a whole lot of food” he lied. George seemed skeptical, but thankfully he didn’t question it.

“Hmm.. alright” came the response, as the man momentarily let go of him to grab the blankets. “I guess we can sleep now” Sapnap was about to thank his lucky stars, until he realized George was making no move to leave.

“..We?”

“Well, duh” He rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious. “I can’t just leave you alone” he continued with a small pout “what if you wake up while I’m gone and you get lonely?” Sapnap knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be ‘getting lonely’ anytime soon, but he was also fairly certain that wasn’t what George wanted to hear.

“That.. makes sense, I guess” he laid down slowly, he wasn’t actually tired, he’d just slept for who knows how long after all. Yet the corner he’d painted himself into seemed rather inescapable.

“Goodnight Sapnap” he heard George say, “I love you” and Sapnap decided to just pretend he hadn’t heard him. As George once again got far too close for comfort, he knew as much as he hated it, he needed to wait. He'd gather information, then he’d make his move. He figured he was safe for now at least, or, as safe as he could be considering the circumstances.

George would let his guard down soon, he had to.

Sapnap wasn’t sure how long he could make it if he didn’t.

*******

Over the next week or so the two of them settled into a sort of routine. Every morning Sapnap would wake up and somehow George would already have breakfast ready (he swore the man didn’t sleep more than 5 hours a night). After that, he’d tell him the plans for the day and he’d have no choice but to go along with it. (Usually these ‘plans’ were what George liked to call ‘dates’. Where it would mostly be them hanging out as Sapnap tried his darndest to avoid physical contact.)

Before he’d met him in person, Sapnap never would’ve guessed he was such a touchy person. Now though, it was suffocating. No matter where he was, what he was doing, George was always there. Whether it be a hand resting on his thigh, or arms wrapped around his waist, he always seemed to be _touching_ him.

And Sapnap hated it.

He hated it more than he knew he could hate something. He hated the way his skin crawled under the contact, he hated the way the heat from George’s body seeped through his clothing. It made him feel sick. And yet he couldn’t refuse, wasn’t allowed to. That damned knife was always at George’s side, the light glinting off the blade reminding him of his place.

His only comfort was the thought of escape. He wasn’t sure how yet, but he knew he had to. Sapnap spent what precious little alone time he had searching his room for some sort of escape. It wasn’t until the third week that he thought of a plan. As much as he hated George’s insistence on sharing a bed every night, he realized that it did give him one advantage. That being that for hours every night, Sapnap knew exactly where George was, and George didn’t know where he was.

He knew that his captor always kept the keys to the room with him, if he could steal the keys while George slept he might have a chance. So Sapnap came up with a plan.

_Get the keys,  
Unlock the door,  
Run._

Maybe he should’ve put more thought into it, but he felt like he might snap if he had to go a day longer in this hell. That night, as George murmured a sleepy ‘goodnight’ in his ear, Sapnap smiled. A real, genuine smile, for the first time in far too long. He was getting out of here, tonight.

And George couldn’t do a thing to stop him.

*******

Sapnap lay still as he paid careful attention to George’s breathing. He was fairly sure that the other man had fallen asleep by now, but for his plan to work, he had to be certain. He sat up as slowly as his body would allow, Eons seeming to pass as he slowly untangled himself from his captor’s sleeping hold. _Ok, so far so good_

Thanking himself for having the foresight to ‘sleep’ so close to the edge of the bed, he lowered his legs over the edge, still paying close attention to the breathing of the man behind him. The plan was simple, almost laughably so, and yet he knew a single mistake could bring the entire operation crashing down around him. Sapnap barely allowed himself to breathe as he stood up from the bed, the plan repeating over and over again in his mind.

_Get the keys,  
Unlock the door,  
Run._

_Get the keys,_  
_Unlock the door,  
Run._

His heart beat steadily out of his chest as he reached tentatively towards George. He knew the Keys had to be on him somewhere, since he hadn’t really left Sapnap’s sight since he entered the room. It was just a matter of getting to them without waking him up. Praying to an unknown God that George wasn’t a light sleeper, he started to go through his pockets.

The first thing he found was the knife, and he shuddered at the all too recent memory of being backed quite literally into a corner. He almost took it with him, should've really, but as reached out to grasp the handle something stopped him.

It was an irrational, primal terror that nearly froze him in place. Just the thought of the cold blade was almost enough to make him abandon the plan altogether, but he knew he had to keep going. Sapnap kept looking and after a solid 5 minutes of wondering just how bottomless one man’s pockets could be, he finally felt a small keychain within his grasp. Quickly grabbing it and bringing it up to eye level for him to inspect, he realized there were only three keys on the Key ring (which, he hoped, were the key to the room, the key to the house, and the key to George’s car). That was the first step done then.

With the keys grasped firmly in his hand, Sapnap started to back towards the door. He made sure to keep a careful eye on George’s sleeping form as he inched slowly backwards, fighting every last instinct within him telling him to just run. It took years, centuries even, but eventually he felt himself bump into the door, nearly having a heart attack at the soft bump that echoed through the room. Surely George couldn’t hear that right? Not in his sleep at least.

He watched in petrified silence as George slowly turned over, seeing his life flash before his eyes for hopefully the only time that night. (He noted that he didn’t actually know what time it was, but that didn’t really matter.) After a tense few minutes of waiting for his impending demise, Sapnap finally felt confident believing George was still asleep. He slowly let out a breath he’d been holding for far too long, it was fine, he told himself, he could do this.

His hands shook as he tried the first key, turning it one way then the next, but finding no luck.

He tried the second key next, withholding a curse as that one too proved useless.

Sapnap held the final key tightly against his chest for a moment, if this one didn’t work then…

No, he shook his head as he forced the thought from his mind, _it would work, it had to work,_ with trembling hands and his heart in his throat Sapnap slipped the third key into the lock, a wave of relief washing over him as the door opened with a soft click. He nearly shouted for joy, but he knew he still had to get out of the house first before he could celebrate. Surprised that his thundering heartbeat alone hadn’t somehow awoken George, Sapnap walked out the door, making sure not to let it fall shut behind him. He couldn’t risk the noise, not right now. He carefully crept through the house, it seemed like he was in the basement right now so he went up the nearest flight of stairs.

When he reached the top, he tried to orient himself based on what little he remembered. It wasn’t a particularly large house, which he was thankful for, and it didn’t take him long to find the kitchen. At first he tried to open the back door, however to his great disappointment it was not actually a back door, but the door to the pantry. He shut the door on the way out, disappointed but still hopeful. All the while still blissfully unaware of a small metal trash can at the entrance to the kitchen. That is, at least, until he walked right into it.

A loud clang echoed throughout the house and Sapnap winced. That wasn’t good. He immediately picked up the pace, he had to get out before George found him, and if he’d just woken up that wouldn’t be long. As he finally reached the front door he heard a voice calling from down the stairs “Sapnap?” _Oh no_. As an all new flood of adrenaline coursed through his veins he tried the first of the two remaining keys. “Sapnap where are you?” The key didn’t work, _fuck_.

As he heard footsteps coming up the stairs he managed to fumble the second key into the lock, _please please please please please please please please please_ he was so close to getting out of here, he could almost taste it. “You’re not trying to escape, are you?” came the voice from half way down the stairs. He tried to turn the key, it didn’t work. The footsteps only got closer as Sapnap desperately tried to form some kind of plan. He had to leave, but he couldn’t, he had to hide. In a moment of panic he backtracked to the kitchen, knowing the pantry would fit him at the very least. As the footsteps crossed from carpeted stairs, to the hardwood floors of the dining room he barely made it into the pantry and shut the door behind him. 

As he pressed himself back into the farthest corner away from the door, Sapnap cursed that damned knife once again, knowing George undoubtedly had it with him. He held his breath as he heard footsteps outside the door. “You know I’ll find you eventually” he heard him say, and it took all his willpower not to scream “there’s no point in hiding.” He heard George circle around the kitchen a few times before presumably leaving to check another room.

Adrenaline still flowing through him, Sapnap tried to consider his next move. This was fine, he told himself. All he had to do was hope George didn’t find him and then he’d be fine, or maybe he could try to attack him? Unless his captor assumes he’d escaped the house and went to look for him he realized he’d have to. Carefully he reached for the doorknob and began to turn it. George had already checked the kitchen once, for now he had to get out of here before he came back to check more thoroughly. He slowly cracked open the door, checking to make sure that he wasn’t waiting for him just outside the door. For now though, he was in the clear. As he gingerly stepped out of the closet, he heard a sound that made his blood run cold.

An amused laugh sent a wave of fear coursing through him, as the jingle of keys echoed across the house. Immediately he checked his pocket for the key ring he’d stolen from George, the realization that he hadn’t remembered to take them out of the doorknob hitting him full force. “I’ve got your keys Sapnap” he heard his captor call out from the living room, the sadistic amusement in his voice clear “Why don’t you come and get them?”

 _This was bad, this was bad, this was very VERY BAD_. The footsteps began to double back towards the kitchen and all Sapnap could do was run. He tried his best to be quiet but he was certain George could hear the thump of his feet against the carpeted floors. He ran upstairs, pleading with the universe that he could find an open window. He ran into the first room he found and locked the door behind him, he wasn’t sure how long that would do any good but he had to try. Frantically Sapnap checked his surroundings as his captors voice once again hit his ears. “You know, you’re not very good at hiding” _oh god he’s coming up the stairs_ , “If you’re going to run away at least be sneaky about it” _he’s outside the door he’s outside the door he’s outside the door._

Trying his best to ignore the knocking Sapnap looked for something to put in front of the door, before he realized he was in a bathroom. Cursing under his breath he then looked towards the window. It wasn’t the largest window in the world but if he tried hard enough he might be able to fit. He ran to the window as quickly as he could and tried to lift it. Locked. _Of course_. “Nonononono” he pulled harder at the window “come onnn, please!” the knocking on the door turned to pounding.

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE” _Oh god, was he going to break down the door?_ “SAPNAP LET ME IN!” He needed to leave, now or never. With a shaky breath he decided he’d just have to break the window. Sapnap raised his fist, bracing himself for the inevitable feeling of glass cutting into his skin. With all his might he brought down his fist, it bounced off almost pitifully. _Fuck._ He tried again, this time with both hands, but the glass still refused to budge. Desperately he continued to bang on the glass over and over, begging it to break. He could see the world outside, it was right there, and yet he still couldn’t reach it.

The sound of the doorknob clanging to the ground rang out behind him, he froze.

“There you are” came the familiar voice from behind him. _Oh no_. He wanted to move, to scream, to run. But he couldn’t move, his body was rooted in place. He could feel every step George took towards him, his mind desperately screaming at him to do something, _anything_. And yet all he could muster was a terrified squeak, petrified as the knife he’d come to know all too well was pressed to his throat. “Sapnap” George chided “You wouldn’t be trying to escape now… would you?”

He quickly shook his head, freedom was the farthest thing from his mind right now, now only praying for his life to be spared. “Uhhhuh..” Sapnap felt George’s other hand grab his hair in a tight fist, holding his head in place as he whispered in his ear. “It’s rather rude to sneak off in the middle of the night you know”

“Y-yeah?” Sapnap asked, his voice barely making itself heard

“Mmmhm” he hummed “though I _know_ you wouldn’t do something like that”.

Again Sapnap nodded, hoping against hope that maybe he’d be let off with some sort of warning. “Of course not”

“Good, good” and though he couldn’t see it, Sapnap could feel the sadistic grin spreading across his captor’s face. The knife finally fell away from his neck, and he could feel a metaphorical weight lifting off of his chest. “This shouldn’t be an issue then” before he could ask what he was talking about, an intense pain exploded in his forehead as George slammed his head down into the windowsill.

“Sweet dreams Sapnap” he heard someone distantly say.

He was out cold before he hit the floor.

*******

Sapnap awoke to a white ceiling and a mind numbing headache. He tried to move his head to look at the room around him, only to discover it had been crudely strapped down to the table(?) he was laying on. Instinctively he tried to use his hand to feel the restraints, but upon his feeble attempt he discovered those too were strapped down, along with both of his legs. It was at this point of course that he started to panic. Obviously, his escape attempt hadn’t gone as planned. But he hadn’t expected something like this to happen, even if he did fail. Was George going to force him to live strapped to a table for the rest of his life?

The ceiling above seemed to taunt him as he desperately pulled at the duct tape(?) holding down his right wrist. Sure, he was fairly certain that George wouldn’t kill him. (At least not yet.) However that didn’t mean he wanted to still be here whenever the British man finally made his appearance. He’d only ever seen George truly enraged once or twice, but he had a feeling this would be another one of those times. His dreams of escaping however, were quickly and efficiently dashed to pieces as he heard the door creak open. Immediately he closed his eyes, clinging to his one last shred of hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , George would think he was still unconscious and just leave him be. He figured it could happen, right? As it turned out though, the universe was not on his side in this endeavor.

“Sapnap” he heard George say calmly, his breath hitched. _please don’t let him notice, please please please please please please-_ he heard footsteps circling him as he forced himself to keep his breathing even. He didn’t seem to notice anything off, maybe he was in the clear? It took every ounce of willpower he had available not to open his eyes and check, but he still managed. He had to, it was his only shot. Eventually the footsteps gradually slowed to a halt, stopping where he assumed was far too close to him. His heartbeat thundered loudly in the silence and anxiously he wondered if it was loud enough that George could hear it too.

“There’s no point in pretending, I know you’re awake” Sapnap’s eyes flew open immediately after that, time to talk his way out of this.

“Heyyyyy George” he started nervously. _Keep it together Sapnap, just try and stay calm. Everything is going to be fine_. “Uhm.. nice room you’ve got here” he couldn’t see most of it of course, but the ceiling was clean at least. To both his relief, and his immeasurable terror, George laughed. “Look George I-”

“Don’t.” George cut him off, and Sapnap complied. The last thing he needed was to make him any angrier than he probably already was. From what part of George’s expression he could see, he didn’t look _too_ too mad, but that might have been because of the angle. “I know it’s not your fault” he heard him mutter as he felt a hand playing with his hair. “You’re just confused, that’s all” He seemed… remarkably calm, considering the circumstances. Somehow though, that didn’t make him feel any better. Sapnap flinched as he leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, he was fairly certain George meant it as a comforting gesture, however the effect was anything but. He was about to respond, but then George continued.

“I know you wouldn’t leave me Sapnap, not after I worked so hard to get you here” the one hand still threaded through his hair clenched suddenly into a fist, and Sapnap winced as he felt his hair being pulled. “It was just a mistake, right?” He hurriedly nodded in agreement, or tried to at least.

“Yeah- exactly I.. I was just confused!” He was greeted with only silence after that, but the grip on his hair loosened, so he kept talking. “I’d never leave you- not on purpose, I had to fly all the way to England just to see you! No way I’d leave” the lie slipped easily from between his lips, yet it still made him feel sick. “It was just a mistake… I-” he had to say it, didn’t he “I…” his mouth went dry, could he really say it? Even if his life depended on it? “I.. love you, George.” As soon as the words had left his mouth he already regretted them. He grimaced as the painfully bitter aftertaste of the lie stung his Tongue. It seemed to work though, George leaned over him in what was probably a hug as he rambled excitedly. Probably something along the lines of ‘finally! Or, I love you too!’ Sapnap didn’t particularly care, he was just relieved to be alive.

He started to consider the implications of what he’d just said, how this would change his escape opportunities going forward, however his thougts ground swiftly to a halt when what George was saying finally made its way through his head. “You know I was going to take all four of them but since you’ve made me so happy I’ll just take one” he was saying. Wait… one what?

“What-” he started to ask, until the knife in George’s hand finally came into view. Oh no. “George… what are you doing?” The rising panic was clear in his voice, as he strained to watch the knife being lifted in the air.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quick” was the only warning he got before a searing pain made itself known just below his knee, he screamed.

“GEORGE!” He begged as the knife sliced farther through the soft flesh. “GEORGE PLEASE!” He screamed louder, as if somehow that would ease the pain. He tried to reach for the knife, but he still couldn’t move his hands. Blinding pain traveled up the limb as he distantly heard George say something about being unable to cut kneecaps. And then, he felt a hand _inside_ his leg, pushing aside various muscles and tendons as it hastily grabbed onto what he would’ve guessed was the kneecap had he cared beyond _pain._

The pain seared through his vision, a blinding, white hot pain that seemed to burn his eyes out of his skull. If he was crying, he wouldn’t have noticed. All he could do was continue screaming, cursing the Gods he no longer believed in and begging George for some kind of salvation. Yet all he received were false promises, _“I’m almost done”_ George would say, before haplessly tearing yet another muscle from it's place. _“This’ll be worth it in the end, I promise”_ Somehow, Sapnap didn’t believe that.

He heard George hiss a string of curses from down by his leg, Sapnap wasn’t sure how he could hear anything over the his own screaming, but maybe his voice had given out by now. He was about to ask what happened, what major artery He had almost definitely severed, but he never got the chance as suddenly George simply grabbed his leg, _and pulled_.

Another ungodly shriek tore itself from his body, and the last thing he heard before he passed out was the splash of his own blood against the floor, along with the wet pop of bone finally disconnecting from bone

Bitterly however, as the world around him faded farther and farther into nothingness, Sapnap hoped he wouldn’t wake up again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm completely honest, I don't think this is my best work. If I'd spent more time on it it could've been better but a deadline is a deadline.
> 
> As always Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
